


Waitin For Nothin

by henclair



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Songfic, based on the song when did your heart go missing by the rooneys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: "My name's Richie, and here's Wonderwall." Richie snarked, hefting his guitar up and placing his fingers on the strings."We know your name asshole." Eddie heckled and Richie stuck his tongue out at him, before beginning to sing.





	Waitin For Nothin

“My name’s Richie, and here’s Wonderwall.” Richie snarked, hefting his guitar up and placing his fingers on the strings. 

“We know your name asshole.” Eddie heckled and Richie stuck his tongue out, before beginning to sing.

“Love don’t come so easily,” Stan gasped in recognition at the first lyrics, this was his favorite song. Richie winked. “This doesn’t have to end in tragedy.” Bill laughed from his spot.

“I have you and you have me,” Richie smirked, his teeth flashing at the crowd, “we’re one in a million why can’t you see?” Helicked his lips and started to bop his head, teeth continuously stretching into a larger and larger grin.

“I’m waitin, waitin for nothin.” Richie sang obnoxiously, fingers playing over the out of tune guitar. Stan sighed, a smile playing over his lips as he knew this song was for him. He rested his head on his hand momentarily, eyeing Richie with a small grin of satisfaction with the situation.

“You’re leavin, leavin me hanging.” Bev whooped as Richie rolled his head around, his wild hair going everywhere. He rolled his head around to wink at Stan. 

“When did your heart go missing?” A few obnoxious kicks out as he spun around with his guitar. “When did your heart go missing?” Stan rolled his eyes with a huff, looking away. Richie strolled over, shimmying his shoulders and dancing slightly. 

“I treat you like a princess.” He winked at Stan and the boy had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. “But your life is just one big mess.” Richie grinned, his nose winking and glasses slipping down his nose. 

“When did your heart go missing?” Richie walked around Stan, kicking his long legs out and attempting to maintain eye contact with the boy who was still looking away, a smile playing on his face. 

“When did your heart go missing?” The losers laughed, watching Stan try not to break as Richie serenaded him. He was singing with all of them, yes, but they knew better than to think he was singing at them right now. 

“Yeah.” Richie broke his concentration to play furiously on his guitar. Mike and Bev whooped, Ben joining in on the cheering. Stan just sighed, shaking his head fondly.

“I meant every word I said. I was never lyin when we talked in bed.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. “I’m retracing every step in my head. What did I miss back then? I was so, so misled! Oh!”

“I’m waitin, waitin for nothing. You’re leavin, leavin me hangin.” Stan let out a smile now, the inside of his cheek sore from being bitten. Richie perked up at the sight and danced around goofily. 

“When did your heart go missing?” Stan wasn’t sure who started it but a few of the losers began to clap along, not perfectly on beat (probably Eddie’s fault) but fun nonetheless. 

“When did your heart go missing?” Richie’s eyes were closed as he laughed during his singing, cheeks bright red with exertion. 

“I treat you like a princes. But your life is just one big mess.” Richie was grinning so widely Stan wasn’t sure how he could sing through it. “When did your heart go missing. Oh, When did your heart go missing?”

“I don’t understand.” Richie crooned, moving closer to Stan and leaning backwards so his hair flopped in the other boy’s face. “How could you forget what we had?”

Richie moved quickly, laying himself down on Stan’s lap, the other boy letting out a shrill noise at the sudden weight in his lap. “It’s so wrong.” Richie grinned smugly as he sang, fingers stilled over the guitar, now only the clapping leading the song. 

“I’m waitin, waitin for nothin. You’re leavin, leavin me hanging.” Richie was keeping eye contact now with Stan, who couldn’t avoid it now that Richie was firmly in his lap. 

“When did your heart go missing? When did your heart go miss-” Richie was cut off by Stan dipping his head down to kiss him. Eddie next to them gasped and made a small noise of disgust as Richie happily squirmed, hands dropping from the guitar and cupping Stan’s face. 

“Boo.” Eddie said deadpan, Bev joining him. Stan frowned and pushed Richie away for a moment to stick a tongue out at the two. He pulled Richie in swiftly again, a quick, lovestruck kiss shared before Richie broke away looking very pleased with himself.

“You didn’t even finish the song!” Mike heckled, Richie laughing from his spot with his head on Stan’s lap. With some maneuvering he pulled the guitar strap off, holding it up in the air triumphantly. Stan rolled his eyes and blushed.

“Yes I did.” Richie said jokingly, eyeing Stan. “I’d say I finished it perfectly.” Stan bit his lips and looked away embarrassed. “Anyways sir Haystack,” he began an awful accent, “I do believe it’s your turn for our karaoke night.” Ben chuckled and reached for the guitar as he got up.

They’d all learned to play earlier this year, a joint effort to buy a guitar and countless hours huddled in a basement with loud music playing. It made drunken nights _much_ more fun in all of the losers humble opinion.

“It’s barely karaoke anymore.” Stan groused, but still watching Ben intently as the boy stepped up. Richie laughed and scrunched his nose up, drawing Stan’s attention back to the boy beneath him.

“You don’t care.” He pointed out. Stan smiled, a small satisfied one, and he didn’t respond, choosing instead to card his fingers through Richie’s hair and listen.

**Author's Note:**

> hh me love this song me me big gal.. it reminds me of the breakfast club a lot   
> tumblr is @henclair  
> comments urge me to post more, kudos and bookmarks are great too!!


End file.
